The Night Of The Unforeseen Christmas
by TheRebandTheDeb
Summary: A holiday tale aboard the train mostly lol
1. Chapter 2

A Christmas story by The Reb and The Deb hope you all enjoy and have a Happy Holiday!

WARNING: The Deb had a hand in this so yep you guessed it…there IS MCJ!

The Night of the Unexpected Christmas

Danielle Oliver retrieved the packages from the counter of Harrison's in San Francisco and walked outside into the crisp winter air. It wasn't nearly as cold as she was used to for Christmas time, having grown up in Missouri.

The packages were Christmas gifts for her family. She and her friend Rebecca were in San Francisco attending a medical lecture series that they would receive credit for. Just one more afternoon of classes and then the two young women were to board the train for St. Louis in the morning.

Danielle popped a striped peppermint stick into her mouth as she walked toward the university. Humming a Christmas carol she was deep in thought as to what she might buy for Artemus as a gift, so she didn't notice the man coming out of the alleyway. The two collided, but he was quick and didn't let her fall.

"Oh! Excuse me, I wasn't paying any attention at all…" Danielle started to apologize immediately, adjusting her hat, which had gone askew in the collision. She hadn't looked at the man who was still holding her by the elbow to steady her. As she looked up into the blue-green eyes her smile widened in recognition.

"James!" Danielle exclaimed, "what are you doing here?" She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Danielle I could ask the same of you. What are you doing in San Francisco?" His grin brought him to the attention of a group of young women who were shopping. They giggled as he nodded at them. He then turned his attention back to Danielle.

"I am attending a medical lecture series here in the city, at the university," he was informed. Danielle grinned again, "Rebecca is here as well." She put the peppermint stick back in her mouth. 

"Oh she is? Are the two of you having fun, learning a lot?" Jim feigned indifference at the news that Danielle's attractive friend was with her.

"Yes, James, we are having a wonderful time," she leaned in and whispered, "are you on a case?"

"No, not anymore. We wrapped up an investigation a few days ago and actually have some time off for once." Jim noticed that Danielle's face lit up at the word 'we.'

"Yes, Artemus is here in San Francisco," he laughed.

Danielle wasn't normally one to blush, but she did now. Jim laughed again, took Danielle's parcels, and the pair headed off in the direction of the lecture hall.

Artemus Gordon was casually strolling down the street looking in the shop windows. At the same time he both loved and hated this holiday. His partner was a terrible person to shop for and to add to his dilemma he was also shopping for the perfect gift for Danielle. Now THERE was a dilemma if ever he had one. What should he buy for her that wouldn't send the wrong message? And just what message did he want to send? He was so confused he didn't notice the commotion going on across the street as he entered a shop to look for something for Jim. 

Artie was looking intently at the shop's selection of leather goods thinking he might find a new gunbelt for his partner when he saw some very good-looking wallets he thought Jim might like. He failed to notice the man and woman across the street exchanging pleasantries and leave, with the gentleman scooping up some of the lady's packages and carrying them for her.

Once he had made up his mind Artemus exited the shop his bundle in hand. As he continued on down the row of shops one in particular caught his nose. The scents being emitted made him turn to look and see if Danielle had somehow managed to sneak up on him. _Nah, she's not even in San Francisco_, Artie thought as he entered the shop and was quickly approached by a matronly sales clerk.

"Something I can help you with?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I am looking for a gift for a special young lady and I noticed you have some nice Lilac scents…" Artie looked hopefully at the clerk.

"Oh my yes! We have some very nice fragrances that just came in from St. Louis." She took Artie over to the counter and began to pull items out for him to see.

"Oh these are very lovely, thank you dear lady. I will take this one." Artie gestured toward a rather large and expensive bottle. The clerk smiled.

"Oh she'll love this one. The young lady who gets this must be very special." The clerk winked.

"Oh yes, she is special. Very special indeed." Artie's mind wandered to the lady who was to receive the perfume. He paid for the bottle and quickly left.

As he was heading toward the train to put his bundles away when a book on display in a nearby store window caught his eye. Oh that would be perfect! Artie thought has he hurried in and bought the book. Adding it to his other treasures he quickly made his way to the varnish car. 

When Artie arrived at the train he was fumbling to locate the doorknob when the door was opened from within. Jim took some of his bundles and laid them on the desk while Artie removed his cloak and hung it on the rack.

"Getting cold out there, Jim. Wonder if it might even snow!" Artie exclaimed as he headed for the makeshift bar and poured himself a small snifter of brandy.

"Something you need to tell me, Jim?" Artie asked as he took in the grin on his partner's face.

"No…nothing at all, Artie. What ya got in your packages?" Jim tried to steer the conversation away from himself.

"Nothing that concerns you so just keep your prying eyes and hands off!" Artie scolded him mockingly.

The next morning Jim and Artie made preparations to head toward Washington and their mission. Jim couldn't keep the grin off his face and this had his partner wondering what he was up to.

"Oh, Artie, I almost forgot…we have to make a stop at the train station in town in the morning. We're picking up something that needs to be delivered to St. Louis." Jim watched his partner carefully judging his reactions.

"Pick something up huh? Well, then we had better get an early start, it's a long way to Washington and you know how much the President hates it when we're late."

They pulled up into the station Jim practically bouncing off the walls of the car. Artie was beginning to think they needed to pick up a doctor along the way for his partner. Finally deciding he would get no further information from his insane partner, Artemus took a seat and opened a newspaper.

"Artie, do you want to come with me in the morning?" Jim asked curious. 

"I've been in that station a hundred times, Jim. It's cold enough to snow ice blocks out there. No thank you I think I'll just stay inside where it's warm." Artie feigned disgust and turned back to his paper.

"All right then suit yourself." Jim smirked as he left his partner alone to figure out his cryptic comment. 

Danielle left her parcels in the cloak room with her cape and hat, then continued into the lecture hall. Rebecca was already seated, and had a sheaf of paper in front of her, ready to resume her note taking. 

"Did you get your shopping done?" she asked her friend.

Danielle smiled and nodded, getting her pencil from her handbag. She would keep the secret that she and James had dreamed up together on their way from the shopping district until after the lecture, at dinner. 

As the women made their way to their hotel after the final lecture Rebecca kept stealing glances at her friend. Danielle had a far away look in her eye and her smile had been permanent since she had sat down in class.

"Danielle, when are you going to share?" Rebecca poked her in the ribs and Danielle turned quickly to face her.

"Share what? Do you want a peppermint stick?" Danielle asked in the most sincere manner possible, and handed one to her. Rebecca knew that Danielle was teasing her.

"Danielle, please, what aren't you telling me? Rebecca was dying to know what secret Danielle had been keeping for the past three hours.

Danielle let out a laugh. "I have no secret except Christmas secrets. Now you just hush, I am not telling you what present I bought for you!" Rebecca laughed with her friend, not quite sure if she believed her or not.

The two friends had dinner in the restaurant in their hotel, enjoyed Christmas carols played on a grand piano in the salon next door to the restaurant after dinner, then went to their room to pack for their trip home. Danielle had decided that she would surprise Rebecca in the morning with the secret. It would be much more fun that way. 

Bright and early the next morning the ladies were in a hansom cab headed toward the train depot. Rebecca kept checking her bag, making sure that she hadn't forgotten anything back at the hotel. She was a nervous traveler.

The ladies disembarked and the driver helped them get the bags to the platform. Rebecca headed toward the ticket window in order to purchase the tickets they needed for their trip home. Danielle hoped that the surprise made it in time to stop her. _Oh there he is, right on time!_ Danielle was glad to see Jim slip in line behind Rebecca at the ticket window.

"May I inquire as to your destination, ma'am?" asked a male voice in Rebecca's ear. She was a little annoyed, men could be so forward sometimes. As she turned to tell the man to mind his own business she was stunned into silence when she saw that it was Jim West. 

"O-o-oh!" Rebecca stuttered and blushed, "Jim, what a nice surprise!" she regained her voice.

Jim smiled at her, "It's nice to see you too, Rebecca. Now step out of this line and come with me, please." He picked up her valise and offered her his arm.

"But I have to get my ticket to St. Louis, Jim, the train leaves in 20 minutes."

"Ah, but my train leaves when I give the engineer the go ahead," Jim replied. Rebecca's confusion was evident. "Danielle and I bumped into each other yesterday and I offered the services of our varnish car to you ladies for your trip." Rebecca's face lit up. "You two will be riding to St. Louis with Arte and I on the Wanderer." 

While James was informing Rebecca of the change in plans, Danielle had given the rest of their bags to a porter and directed him to the siding where the Wanderer was located. He had loaded the bags into the stable car, Danielle had tipped him, and she was now waiting for Jim and Rebecca to join her.

Artemus did not know what his partner was doing but he wished he would get back. They had a deadline to reach Washington DC and he didn't want Grant grumbling at their meeting. What is he up to? Getting the president a Christmas gift? He returned to his newspaper.

The door from the platform opened. Artemus had his back to the door, sitting in the chair facing the map.

"Well, Jim, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah Arte, I found what I was looking for." Danielle stepped up behind Arte. She stood there quietly as he asked, "So are we finally ready to pull out and get back to Washington in time for our meeting?" 

"Sure Arte." Jim stood back by the desk, he and Rebecca watching the other couple. Arte realized that Jim was across the room and the hair on the back of his neck rose. Someone was standing directly behind him.

"Any problems out there, Jim?" He raised his head, but did not turn around.

"No, no problems, partner. Why do you ask? Jim and Rebecca were trying not to laugh, as was Danielle.

Suddenly Arte was up and had drawn his gun, and before turning quickly to face whomever it was behind him he said,  
"I believe I have the upper hand now…" he froze when he saw her.

Surprise and astonishment crossed his face. "Dani! What…how…?" He looked past her to Jim, and then he saw Rebecca.

"Rebecca!" The rest of the group laughed at him.

"Artemus put that gun away," Dani admonished him.

"Huh?" He looked down at his gun, "Oh yes, I'm sorry Dani." Arte re-holstered the revolver, "You just don't sneak up on a person like that! What are you doing here?" he asked as he pulled Danielle into a hug.

"Rebecca and I were here for a weeklong lecture series. They weren't teaching what I needed in Washington until the Spring term. Since I didn't want to wait…"

"Here you are," Arte finished. He was looking into her eyes, not believing that he was holding her in his arms.

"Here I am." Danielle eyed him coyly. "Are you upset?"

"Ups…no not at all! I couldn't be happier." He turned to his partner. "Jim, are these lovely ladies the items we are taking to St. Louis?" Artie asked, not letting go of Danielle as he did so. 

"They sure are. Unless of course you don't want them to travel with us. I think I can catch that other train." Jim said mockingly.

"Take one step toward that door and I'll shoot you." Artie retorted with a smile.

"Come ladies, sit down. Would you like a brandy?" Artie asked as he showed the ladies to the settee.

While they sipped their brandy, Artie and Jim discussed their route with the ladies. They would make a small detour through the Grand Canyon area as Artemus thought it would be a lovely place to visit in the winter. After agreeing wholeheartedly with his plan Artemus notified Orrin of the change in plans and they settled in for the ride to St. Louis.

After a day spent in the parlour car playing card games, chatting, and laughing the foursome retired to their rooms. The ladies were sharing a room reserved for visitors, the same room that President Grant used when he had traveled with them. It was small, but it was very comfortable.

The next morning found Dani and Rebecca in the galley making breakfast for everyone. The group sat down to their morning meal as the scenery outside began to show signs of winter that were not evident in California. Snow! They were getting close to the Grand Canyon.

As the train neared the south rim of the canyon, Artie pulled Danielle to the window and pointed out many different landmarks. He snaked his arm around her and smiled, everything was right with the world and nothing could take this moment away from them.  
At the other end of the settee, Jim and Rebecca were seated similarly. 

Jim placed his arm across Rebecca's shoulders as they looked out the window lost in Artemus' travelogue, spellbound by the awesome sight before them. Suddenly they heard a screeching sound as the emergency brakes were applied. Both men tightened their hold on the women to keep them from falling.

"Artemus…" Danielle began.

"I'll talk to Orrin." Artemus strode over to the mantle and tapped the side panel.

Then he reached inside and pulled out the communication tube and spoke into it. He listened briefly then spoke again to Orrin before returning the tube to its hiding spot and closing the panel. He turned to see three very eager and apprehensive faces staring back at him.

"Are you going to tell us what Orrin said or were you planning on keeping us in suspense all day, Artie?" Jim asked as Artie tugged at his ear, a nervous habit that immediately alerted his partner.

"Well…it seems that we might be stuck here for a day or so…" Artie looked apologetically at the women.

"Stuck?" Rebecca repeated.

"I'm afraid so. The train has run into a small avalanche on the tracks and Orrin said it will take that long to clear the tracks."

"What will we do stuck out in the middle of nowhere for two days?" Danielle muttered, not fully aware she had made the comment out loud. 

"Oh I can think of a thing or two," Artie winked at her and was rewarded with a poke to his ribs.

"Well, Artie, if we are going to be stuck here for a while we'd better see about getting some extra firewood to keep the engine fired up." Jim grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and tossed Artie's to him. 

"While you men are doing that Danielle and I can go to the galley and see what we can rustle up for supper." Rebecca and Danielle lightly kissed the men and hurried toward the galley chatting.

"If I live to be 100 I'll never understand women." Artie smiled as he shook his head and headed for the stable car.

"If you live to bee 100 Artie you won't remember what women are!" Jim joked as they grabbed axes and headed out. 

Orrin Cobb joined the two agents in their gathering of fuel for the engine. The three men were frozen through when they put the last of the wood into the tender linked to the front of the stable car. They left their wet boots, coats, and gloves in the stable car and made their way to the parlour where the ladies had hot coffee waiting.

After warming up Orrin went forward to change into dry clothes then return to the engine to help the fireman keep the fires burning. The other two crew members were digging in the snow, trying to make some headway through the snowdrift. After another half hour they would stop, realizing that they were expending energy for no reason. The rescue crew would have to come and dig them out.

Danielle had put two chickens in the oven to roast, along with some potatoes and carrots. When they came out of the oven she put one chicken on a platter for the crew, and the other for she and her friends. Rebecca sent James with the food for the other men, and then the four of them sat down to supper. Another day gone by, but now they weren't closer to home than they had been that morning. And Christmas was the day after tomorrow. It looked as though none of them would be home for the holiday on time.

As Artemus helped Dani dry the dishes after supper he commented, "Perhaps we should go find a fir tree tomorrow. After all, it will be Christmas Eve and we should have a tree to decorate for the holiday." He looked at her hopefully.

"Arte that is a wonderful idea!" Arte grinned at Danielle and the two of them went out to tell Rebecca and Jim their plans for the next day. They were as pleased with the idea as Arte and Dani.

"Do you have any decorations to put on a Christmas tree?" Rebecca asked the gentlemen. They looked at each other, then shook their heads. 

"All right, then it is up to Danielle and I to find something to put on that tree!" She grabbed her friend by the hand and they went to their room to search through their things to find suitable decorations.

"Arte, my family uses stringed popcorn on the Christmas tree. I used to help string it when I was a boy," Jim reminisced. "We had tiny candles, too, in little tin candle holders. My mother lit them on Christmas Eve, for just an hour, before she and Pa sent us off to bed to wait for Santa." He paused, lost in the memory of childhood expectations.

Artemus picked up the thread of memories. "We had the candles too. My grandmother brought the candle holders from her home in Scotland. A local tinsmith had made them for her, a special order. A gift from my grandfather for his bride." He smiled. "My father inherited them when my grandparents were both gone. Mother still uses them, though she dislikes using the candles. She is afraid that the house will burn down around them, even if she blows them out hours before bed!" Both men laughed quietly, absorbed in memories.

"Well, it is time to make some new memories, James. This will be the first Christmas tree this train has ever seen! Let's help the girls do it up right!"

"What do you mean Arte?"

"I mean, get the popcorn while I find a needle and thread. We can string that, at the very least!" Arte went off to his room to find the required tools, and Jim went to the galley to make large amounts of the popped corn.


	2. Chapter 1

Meanwhile Danielle and Rebecca were searching through their bags and trunks for appropriate items to use on the tree. Danielle had been working on tatting some lace ribbon and it was long enough to cut into smaller lengths to tie in bows on the ends of the branches.

Rebecca found her jewelry box which held several small brooches and ear bobs. They decided that they could attach these to embroidery thread and loop them over the branches as ornaments. Danielle remembered that she had some as well. Both women had their embroidery and tatting with them and felt that they could quickly make a few small doily style ornaments in various shapes to hang on the tree. Gathering their paraphernalia the women joined Jim and Arte who were now busy stringing the still warm popcorn.

"Oh I just love strings of popcorn on the tree," exclaimed Rebecca. "My sister's children still string it with cranberries every year!" 

Danielle nodded in agreement. "It is one of our family traditions to string it every year. We tend to eat just as much as we string." The group laughed and continued to work together for awhile, after the girls showed their trove of decorations to Arte and Jim. 

The next morning the group bundled up in boots, mufflers, hats, and gloves and headed out on their search for the perfect little tree. The scenery was gorgeous: The path Artie chose led the along the rim of the canyon and it afforded a beautiful view all the way down to the Colorado River far below.

They stopped to gaze at the wondrous chasm nature had carved. Danielle looked in awe at the snow covered rim. The snow extended about halfway down the steep sides of the canyon turning to a lush garden of Eden giving the look of eternal springtime down by the river. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Artie asked breathless as he took in their surroundings.

"It takes your breath away." Danielle whispered. Jim and Rebecca merely nodded as they looked over the edge and took in the sight.

As they walked on they stayed near the rim for a while looking at the awesome sight below. Artie pointed out the landmark known as The Giant's Chair. A humongous rock formation that looked just like an armchair for a rather large giant. Artie couldn't help but think that even Voltaire would look like a mere infant should he try to sit on the rock. They took in the multicolored layers of the canyon's walls, marveling at the sight the rivers flowing had caused.

As they traipsed through the forest Jim gathered some snow from a pine bough and formed it into the perfect snowball. Playfully he tossed it at the back of his partner. His snowball aim was as perfect as his shooting aim. His target turned around after shaking the snow from his collar, an incredulous look covering his face.

"James?" he questioned.

"Yeah Arte?"

"James, have you called me out?" Arte was trying to keep a straight face. 

"Well, now that you mention it, maybe," was Jim's answer. Rebecca and Danielle looked at each other, knowing what was coming.

Arte nodded, looking down at the ground, then up at his partner. "All right then," he said slowly, then added quickly, "You're on!" 

He grabbed Danielle by the hand and pulled her behind the nearest tree. He bent and started forming a snowball, then looked for Jim and Rebecca, who had also disappeared. Suddenly he saw a flash of movement, a splash of red from Rebecca's muffler.

As stealthily as he could in the crisp snow, Arte crept forward and found his target. He took aim and hurled the firm ball of snow as hard as he could. It found it's mark and he ducked out of sight as Jim returned fire immediately. Artemus turned to Dani and found that she had been building their ammunition stores while he had fired at their opponents.

"Dani Oliver! Where did you learn to make an ice ball like that?" He admired her handiwork.

Dani shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that I was always a bit of a tomboy."

Arte grinned at her, "Well you can't tell to look at you." Danielle blushed as he kissed her. They were surprised when they were both bombarded with snowballs. Jim was laughing as he and Rebecca retreated. Arte and Danielle grabbed as many of the iceballs as they could carry and pursued them.

Artie and Danielle followed Jim and Rebecca as they ran back toward their hiding spot. Danielle tossed an iceball and found her mark, causing her to smile when she heard Jim shout. Artie grinned and shook his head as they continued on.

"I'm glad you're on MY side." Artie commented as he threw an orb in Rebecca's direction.

"So far you have proved worthy." Danielle smiled at him as she handed him another iceball.

"Hey partner!" Jim shouted, "Iceballs? Isn't that a bit drastic?" 

"Not my idea, partner." Artie shouted his reply and emphasizing it with another cold ball of snow and ice. "You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first."

Artie had to duck as a particularly large clump of snow hurled toward him. The volley continued for some time both sides getting in some hits as well as misses. Finally after having exhausted his supply of ice and snow balls, Artie looked around and an idea formed. He made one last snowball and, taking careful aim, he threw the snowball into the tree above Jim and Rebecca. Danielle stood open-mouthed as the snowball found its mark and all the lower branches of the tree dumped their ample supply of snow down on top of the unsuspecting couple. 

"ARTEMUS!" Jim's disgruntled shout could be heard all along the rim.

Artie could hold back no longer and he broke out into peals of laughter as he slapped his knees and grinned at his partner's misfortune. He straightened up and was about to head over to Danielle when the tree above him dropped its load on top of him. Danielle giggled incessantly as she offered him her hand. Artie took the offered hand pulling her down into the snow with him instead of getting up.

When the battle was over the four friends rested on a log beside the pond that was completely frozen over. They watched in awe as a pair of doe tentatively tread upon the edge of the ice, hoping for a drink of water. The doe quietly made their way along the lake shore. Then, almost as if they sensed that they were being watched, they stood stalk still, ears pricked, then in tandem they bounded away into the trees.

No one wanted to break the silence of that moment. Then Arte stood and held his hand out to Dani, and Jim followed his lead. It was time to find the perfect tree for their Christmas together.

Artie led them away from the rim, knowing the best trees would be further inward. They walked for about half a mile looking for the perfect tree. First Jim pointed one out that was deemed unfit then Rebecca pointed one out that for one reason or another was also rejected. Artie found what he thought was the best tree they had seen all day and Jim thought he might break down like a small boy when Danielle merely shook her head.

"Okay Miss Smarty Pants…YOU find us a tree then. We're getting soaked to the bone out here." Artie smirked as he pointed at her.

"I will Mr. Gordon…and it's not polite to point." Danielle smirked back as she brushed past him.

After several minutes spent examining what Artie was sure was almost every tree on the south rim Danielle finally pointed to a very full and rather nice looking tree. Artie rolled his eyes at her I told you so grin and he and Jim cut the tree down and tied the branches to make transporting the tree back to the train easier.

"Shall we head back to the train before she tries to make us fill in the hole, Jim?" Artie snickered as he pointed to the canyon below them and he was rewarded with one very well placed ice ball.

"Oh don't you start that again missy." Artie admonished Danielle with a wry grin.

"Yes, sir!" Danielle saluted smartly as she stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Hey, before we take the tree back what do you say we use the toboggan and have some fun?" Rebecca asked as all eyes turned toward her making her blush.

"It was just a suggestion." She stammered.

"Not a bad idea at all." Jim concurred.

"Check out that hill, Artie. What do you think?" Jim asked as he pointed to a hill near a large rock formation.

"That should do the trick!" Artie agreed and he carefully set the tree down in the snow and he picked up the toboggan.

Jim held his arms out to the women, one grasping each arm and the followed Artie. They climbed to the top of the hill and Artie carefully balanced the sled on the crest. He made up the seating arrangement of Rebecca, Jim, Danielle and then himself after discovering that Rebecca knew how to steer.

They climbed on board and Artie leaned back and pushed hard. The toboggan tottered on the crest of the hill before beginning its descent and picking up speed as it went. Artie quickly grabbed Danielle and put his arms around her waist. He took in the lilac scent of her hair as he tried to look around her. The sled careened down the hill picking up speed as Rebecca expertly steered around the odd rock and small tree in their path. As they neared the bottom she realized there was nothing to stop them from going over the edge of the canyon rim. Thinking quickly, she threw her small frame to one side pulling the others with her. They all toppled over sending the toboggan into a nearby snow bank.

Danielle began laughing so hard that she felt she would never stop.

"Well, maybe we should call ourselves lucky and quit while we are ahead!" She exclaimed finally, trying to catch her breath.

Artie helped her to her feet while Jim helped Rebecca and began to brush her off, as she had been the "wind shield" for the rest of the happy group. Artie again grabbed the sled and they headed back to the Christmas tree and loaded it onto the sled and began the trek back to the train.

After changing out of his wet clothes Artemus went to the galley to make eggnog for the group, while Jim began the job of making a stand for the tree.

Jim found some boards in the stable car. He then trimmed the trunk of the tree with a saw blade, making it as flat as he could for balance, then made certain that the boards were long enough to hold the 5 foot tree steady.

The boards proved worthy, and he nailed them to the base of the trunk, forming a cross. From each arm of the cross Jim angled another, more narrow board. He mitered the ends and nailed one end to the cross-arm and the other to the tree. When James finished his work the tree stood straight. It was decided that it should be positioned to the right of the fireplace, in front of the windows.

As a group they decided that since they were exhausted from the morning's activities they could wait an hour or two to decorate the tree. Arte and Dani snuggled together on the settee, a small lap quilt covering them as they talked together.

Jim and Rebecca shared the other settee under the windows to the left of the fireplace. They discussed common interests, love for adventure, being outdoors. They found that they actually had a lot more in common than James had first anticipated. Soon though, the warmth of the parlor car assaulted them, making them drowsy. One by one sleep overtook them and it was quiet.

Danielle woke to the smell of beef burgundy and other fine smells associated with a gourmet meal. Puzzled she looked around and remembering where she was she sat upright, looking for Artemus. Neither Artie nor Jim were in the parlor. She looked to the other end of the settee and saw Rebecca was pulling herself up as well.

"We fell asleep didn't we?" Rebecca asked blushing nervously.

"Yes we did. And I see the men were rather busy!" Danielle smiled as she took in the beautifully set table complete with candlelight.

The table has been laid out in the finest linen tablecloth, with holly leaves and berries neatly embroidered on each corner. The centerpiece had been hastily constructed using pinecones and twigs. In the centerpiece two long taper candles had been placed and cast a warm glow over the table.

There were wine goblets with gold trim and plates to match. The silver was polished and shone like bright stars.

"I feel like a queen," Rebecca whispered," this is just beautiful."

Danielle nodded in agreement just as Jim entered the room carrying a small chaffing dish.

"Good, you're awake." Jim said.

Artie immediately followed Jim carrying a tray with a wide array of steaming dishes, which he sat on the sideboard. He turned toward the ladies and smiled.

"Would you ladies care to freshen up before supper?" Artemus asked them.

Danielle and Rebecca told him yes, and excused themselves. As soon as they left the room Artie and Jim finished laying out the meal. Jim selected a fine wine and Artie opened the bottle to let it breathe. 

Arte and Jim had taken off the aprons and exchanged them for their smoking jackets. When the ladies returned Arte pulled out a chair for Danielle, while James did the same for Rebecca.

Artie lit some candles around the room in the pine boughs he had placed earlier and poured the wine while James served the beef burgundy. The ladies smiled demurely at the men as they placed their napkins in their laps.

The dinner progressed with happy conversation about the days events and the coming holiday. Artie smiled as he watched Danielle enjoy her meal, glad for this time with her. He glanced at Jim and saw he was doing the same. The meal ended all too quickly for Artemus as he brought out the desert one of his best dishes…cherries jubilee. 

"Arte, you forgot the main ingredient," Jim smirked. Arte glanced up, confused for a moment, then realized that Jim was referring to molasses.

"Not to worry, James my boy, I will be sure to put molasses on everything I cook for you from now on." Artie winked at Danielle who tried to hide her snickers behind her napkin.

Rebecca was confused. "I didn't know that molasses was an ingredient in Cherries Jubilee."

"Actually, my dear Rebecca, it isn't," Arte began. "It was an experiment. A woman that we were trying to capture was fond of the combination, and I decided that I would try it..."

"It sounds terribly dreadful." Rebecca commented.

"Oh it is trust me." Artie replied, glaring at Jim daring him to comment but his partner remained silent.

Later Artie slipped away on the pretext of getting coffee after giving Jim a wink. Danielle and Rebecca wondered what he could be up to and patiently waited for his return.

Several minutes later Artie returned with a tray filled with a plate of the gingerbread cookies the ladies had smelled earlier along with coffee, cups, and something he quickly pulled off the tray and hid behind his back after slipping something to Jim.

"Artemus, what are you up to?" Danielle asked sounding very much like a mother catching her son in the cookie jar.

"Who me? Nothing…just getting you some coffee."

Artie handed Rebecca and Jim each a cup of coffee after adding a cinnamon stick to each cup. As he handed Danielle her cup he pulled his hand from around his back. In it was a sprig of mistletoe, which he held above her head.

"You know what this means don't you?" Artie's eyes twinkled as they locked with Danielle's.

"Yes it means we brought too much greenery inside the train today." Danielle smiled at him as she took her cup and placed it on the table.

Taking the hint from his partner, Jim held his mistletoe above Rebecca's head with a smile, which she returned, followed by a deep blush. 

"Why don't we show 'em what this is for?" Jim said as he leaned forward and pulled Rebecca into a deep embrace.

Arte turned a sly grin on Danielle, which she returned. He held the mistletoe over her head and leaned down to where she was sitting. "May I kiss you, Miss Oliver?" he whispered.

"Of course you may, Mr. Gordon," Dani whispered back.

As they prepared to decorate the tree Artemus pulled a box from the desk drawer and opened it, revealing two dozen tin candle holders on spring closures. He had fashioned them the night before, in his lab, while everyone else had been sleeping. From another drawer he produced a box of candles.

"How nice that we will have a lighted tree after all," Rebecca said to Dani softly. "It seems to me that he is one who would do anything to make his friends happy." Danielle nodded in agreement.

She knew that Artemus Gordon was a faithful friend and generous to a fault, and she said as much to Rebecca as they looped the dozen hand crocheted ornaments over the branches of the Douglas fir.

Jim took one of the ornaments in his fingers, admiring it. "You made these?" he looked at the women.

"Yes," both answered, almost in unison. Jim grinned at them. "Last night?" 

"This morning," Rebecca amended. "I have been tatting and crocheting for a long time. These are simple designs, I can finish one this size in a quarter of an hour or so. Dani is just as quick."

"Ah, the fingers of surgeons, James!" Arte's rich voice came from the far side of the Christmas tree. He peered around the branches at them. "Many talents, ladies. They are lovely ornaments."

While cutting the tin for the candle holders, Artemus had also cut a star from the metal. Jim had pierced a pattern of holes around the edge and again in the center, following the lines of the star.

After the last candle holder was clipped in place and the candle settled in the well Jim attached the star to the top of the tree, completing the decorating.

Stepping back to admire their handiwork, the group was pleased with the overall effect.

"Now we just light the candles, sit back, and enjoy!" Arte announced. "I'll get the eggnog and we can toast our accomplishments!" he smiled, taking Dani by the hand and leading her to the kitchen to help him.

They returned a few minutes later with a tray laden with a small punch bowl filled with the eggnog, sprinkled over with nutmeg and cinnamon. James retrieved the bottle of brandy to add to the Christmas treat. He took the liberty of adding a dram to each cup as Rebecca ladled servings for each of them.

Once they were all served James raised his cup and toasted, "To the ladies and their talents which have helped brighten our Christmas tree."

Artemus added, "And our Christmas," as he smiled at Danielle. She clasped his hand and he put it to his lips. Afterward the four sat down to reminisce about Christmas past, sharing many wonderful stories in front of the tree illuminated with the candles that Artemus had provided.

Finally the ladies excused themselves and retired to their bedroom. While Danielle removed the combs and pins from her hair and brushed her wavy brown mane, Rebecca poured water from the pitcher into the bowl and washed her face.

"Oh, that's cold!" she managed to squeak out through chattering teeth. 

Danielle laughed, "Thanks for the warning!" Then thoughtfully, she asked, "Are you upset that you won't be home in time for Christmas with your family, Rebecca?"

Her friend turned to her, "No, not really. I have had so much fun over the past few days that it will make a nice Christmas memory to share in the years to come." She paused, then cautiously, "Are you? Upset, I mean?"

"No, I feel the same way you do. This has been fun, hasn't it?" The two friends laughed merrily and continued to prepare for bed. They decided to sneak out to the tree in the wee hours of the morning and place their gifts for each other and the gentlemen under the tree, as if Saint Nick had been there.

Just before dawn Rebecca found her self roused out of a warm slumber. "Come on Rebecca, before the Artemus and James are up and about!"

The two donned dressing gowns and gathered the gifts that had been bought in San Francisco. Rebecca had actually made gifts for Artemus and James, since she didn't know that they would be traveling with them beforehand. Grey light from the cold sunrise filtered through the train windows as they stealthily made their way to the tree.  
The tree looked beautiful even in the semi-darkness. Putting the gaily wrapped packages under the tree made it even lovelier. Deciding to not linger longer than necessary Dani and Rebecca hurried back to bed.

Artie waited until he heard the ladies slip back into their room, his grin running from ear to ear, to gather his presents and slip noiselessly into Jim's room. His partner had heard the ladies as well and had quietly gotten dressed. He was waiting with his presents when Artie entered the room.

"You…yes you are ready, James." Artie chuckled.

Jim quietly scooped up his bundles up and they made their way to the parlor car. When they entered the room their grins turned to smiles when they say what the ladies had done. Artie placed the packages under the tree and they quietly made their way to the galley where Artemus began to prepare a breakfast fit for a King.

Smelling the delicious meal, the ladies quickly dressed and headed for the parlor car. Artie had once again outdone himself with the table decorations and Jim had again filled the room with the warm and soft glow of candlelight.

The men each held a chair for their lady and once they were seated Artie removed the covers from the trays, bowing theatrically when Dani and Rebecca applauded his efforts.

They wasted no time digging in to the wonderful food Artie had so carefully prepared. Jim helped himself to the scrambled eggs with bits of ham and bacon, and he passed the platter to Rebecca with a smile.

Danielle put a crepe filled with whipped cream and fruit on her plate and grinned at Artie as he took the platter from her and handed her the eggs. They all marveled at the wonderful job the men had done in making the train look just like a first rate hotel all decked out in its finery.

Once the meal had been finished and the dishes cleared off the table and taken to the galley Artie nodded to Jim.

"Shall we retire to the settee ladies?" Artie gestured toward the settee by the window.

As the ladies took their seats, Jim reached under the tree and brought out all the gifts and carried them over to the group.

While passing them out Jim grinned like a Cheshire cat. The men sat patiently waiting for the ladies to open their gifts. Rebecca asked Danielle to go first.

"Oh my, Artemus! This is perfect!" Danielle exclaimed as she opened the perfume.

"I'm glad you like it. I think the scent suits you." Artie smiled at her as he leaned forward and breathed in her fragrance, stealing a quick peck on her cheek.

"Oh James, this knitted shawl is divine!" Rebecca stated as she tried it on.

"When I saw it in the shop window I just knew it was made for you." Jim smiled.

"Artie, this gunbelt and wallet are great. I've been thinking about replacing mine for some time now." Jim commented with a smile.

"I had noticed they needed to be replaced." Artie replied as he was unwrapping his gift from Danielle.

All eyes turned toward Artie when he grew quiet. He sat there with his gift in his hands, gently caressing the new journal, running his fingers over his name embossed in the leather.

"Dani…I…uh…this is…perfect." Artie whispered as she smiled and he kissed her.

"Rebecca these embroidered handkerchiefs are great! Now I can tell when Artie sneaks into my supply." Jim snickered at his partner's glare. 

"James I do NOT steal your handkerchiefs, it is YOU who steals mine." Artie returned Jim's grin with an accusatory glare.

"Whatever you say, pal." Jim smiled as he placed a tray in front of Rebecca laden with spiced apple cider and gingerbread cookies.

They laughed and talked until early afternoon, when the horn sounded. Artie rose and pulled the communication tube from its customary hiding place and carried on a brief conversation with Orrin. When he turned back to fact the curious group he had a look of confusion on his face.

"What's the news, Artie…good or bad?" Jim asked and the group began to worry as Artie was tugging on his ear.

"I'm not really sure, Jim. Orrin says the tracks will be cleared and we will again be on our way to St. Louis by this evening. I'm not quite sure how I feel about that." Artie glanced toward Danielle.

"Look on the bright side, Artemus…" Danielle spoke softly.

"There's a bright side?" Artie questioned.

"There's always New Year's Eve." Danielle replied coyly as she winked at him.

Arte crossed the room, hugged her warmly, saying, "Yes, there is New Year's Eve."

THE END 


End file.
